Stitches
by Pandabaer99
Summary: Edward Cullen ist ein berühmter Rockstar und hat alles, was er sich je gewünscht hat. Leider kommt ihm das Schicksal in die Quere und er verliert alles, was ihm je von Bedeutung war. Edward's Eltern suchen verzweifelt nach etwas, was ihrem geliebten Sohn wieder Freude am Leben schenken kann und stoßen dabei auf Bella Swan. Kann Bella Edward's innere Narben heilen? REVIEWS ERWÜNSCHT
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

2\. August 2014

Liebes Tagebuch,

es ist soweit! Morgen steht meine Abschlussprüfung an. Ich habe gelernt... natürlich habe ich gelernt aber nervös bin ich trotzdem. Meine Mom sagt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll aber ich kann nichts dafür! Was wenn ich einen Blackout habe? Was wenn ich versage?

An solchen Tagen wünsche ich mir er wäre noch hier... mein Vater. Ich weiß, dass ich schon tausend mal aufgeschrieben habe, was passiert ist aber mein Therapeut ist der Meinung, dass es vielleicht meine Albträume vertreibt. Wenn ich es aufschreibe, kapiert mein bescheuertes Gehirn vielleicht, dass mein Vater tot ist und ich in meinen Träumen nicht wie eine Irre versuchen sollte ihn zu retten, nur um dann mit Panikattacken aufzuwachen, weil ich es nicht schaffe!

Ich möchte morgen ausgeschlafen zur Prüfung erscheinen. Ich sollte es aufschreiben. Nur sehr knapp. Nicht ins Detail gehen. Los Bella, trau dich...!

Ich bin 10. Wir sind im Laden meiner Eltern. Mein Vater sagt mir, dass ich meine Tasche holen soll, damit wir nach Hause gehen können. Ich laufe in den Hinterraum. Ich höre jemanden Brüllen. Ich renne zurück. Ein Fremder ist im Laden. Es ist ein Mann. Ein Mann mit einer Pistole. Eine Maske. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Die Pistole ist gegen meinen Vater gerichtet. Mein Vater sagt mir, ich solle hinten auf ihn warten. Seine Arme sind defensiv hochgehoben. Der Mann mit der Maske schreit uns an. Er will Geld. Mein Vater gibt ihm Geld. Er will mehr. Gehen will er nicht. Wieso geht er nicht? Er hat doch sein verdammtes Geld! Er will die Uhr meines Vaters. Die haben mein Bruder und ich ihm geschenkt. Jeremy und ich haben dafür sehr viel sparen müssen. Mein Vater zögert. Der Mann will die Uhr. Er geht nicht weg. Mein Vater sagt etwas aber ich höre es nicht. Und dann... ein Knall. Sehr laut. Zu laut.

Das sollte reichen. Ich muss nicht mehr aufschreiben. Das sollte die Albträume für heute im Zaun halten. Ich will die Prüfung morgen schaffen. Ich muss es schaffen. Das war unser Traum. Daddy's und mein Traum. Ich werde es schaffen.

Um mal über etwas anderes zu schreiben als über meine Selbstzweifel werde ich heute über die neusten Nachrichten im Klatsch&Tratsch berichten. Als Ablenkung. Gegen die Nervosität.

Jennifer Lopez hat eine neue Single. Brad Pitt und Angelina Jolie adoptieren ein weiteres Kind. Duckfaces sind total im Trend. Edward Cullen und seine Bandmitglieder hatten einen schweren Autounfall und wurden ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert.

Hmm. Ich kenne Edward Cullen. Er ist der Sohn von Carlisle Cullen, dem ältesten Freund meines Vaters. Wir haben noch viel Kontakt zu Carlisle und seiner Familie. Er unterstützte uns nach dem Tod meines Vaters enorm und half uns wo er nur konnte. Wir schulden Carlisle viel. Mir tut es leid, dass sein Sohn einen Unfall hatte und ich frage mich wirklich wie es ihm mittlerweile geht. Ich hoffe, dass meine Mutter mit erfreulichen Nachrichten aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkommt. Sie arbeitet als Krankenschwester und ich bin mir sicher, dass der Unfall der Grund dafür ist, waum sie in den letzten Wochen später als nötig aus den Schichten zurückkommt. Sie möchte wahrscheinlich für die Cullens´ da sein. So, wie sie für uns damals.

Das wars für heute. Ich schreibe morgen wieder. Aber dann hoffentlich mit einem guten Gefühl im Magen :)

Bella


	2. Kapitel 1

**1\. Kapitel**

 _2\. August 2015_

Ich liebe meinen Bruder. Da besteht kein Zweifel. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass jeder von uns diese Momente kennt, in denen man sein Geschwisterchen einfach erwürgen möchte.

"VERDAMMT, JEREMY!", schreie ich verzweifelt, als der Trottel, der mich als große Schwester eigentlich respektieren sollte, mit meinen Anziehsachen aus dem Badezimmer rennt.

"MOM!", rufe ich diesmal aus der Duschkabine, weil ich nicht nackt aus dem Bad gehen möchte. Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war die Tür nicht abzuschließen aber seit... dem Vorfall... fällt es mir schwer in abgeschlossenen Räumen zu bleiben. Manchmal schaffe ich es abzuschließen. Aber manchmal eben nicht. Wie heute zum Beispiel.

Eigentlich hatte der Tag schön angefangen. Immerhin hatte ich in der Nacht keine Albträume, was definitiv ein gutes Zeichen ist. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte mir, dass meine Haare unbedingt gewaschen werden mussten und so ging ich ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Nur hatte ich vergessen, was für ein Arsch mein Bruderherz sein kann.

"Hier Liebling", höre ich meine Mutter sagen. "Ich lege deine Sachen neben das Waschbecken".

"Danke", murmle ich und schäme mich ein wenig für die Tatsache, dass ich mit meinen 23 Jahren nicht in der Lage bin, in einem geschlossenen Raum zu Duschen.

Nachdem ich mich getrocknet und angezogen habe, gehe ich in die Küche und setzte mich auf einen Barhocker. Meine Mutter steht am Herd und macht uns Pfannkuchen. Obwohl ich wirklich der Meinung bin, dass Jeremy sie nicht verdient. Zu viele schlechte Taten. Und das so früh am Morgen schon.

"Bis wann arbeitest du heute?", fragt mich meine Mom und stellt den Teller mit frischgebackenen Pfannkuchen vor mir auf die Frühstückstheke.

"Kommt drauf an wie lange die Wochenendsitzung von Mr. Cullen dauert".

Es ist jetzt knapp ein Jahr her, dass ich meine Abschlussprüfung geschafft und bei Cullen Records angefangen habe. Obwohl es nicht geplant war, bestand Mr. Carlisle Cullen darauf, dass ich für sein Label arbeite. Er wiederholte sein Angebot wieder und wieder, wobei er jedes mal hinzufügte, dass er jemanden mit meinem Können gut gebrauchen könnte. Ich persönlich denke aber bis heute, dass er das nur getan hat, weil ich die Tochter seines besten Freunds bin. Seines verstorbenen besten Freunds.

Ich habe sein Angebot angenommen, weil ich so schnell wie möglich Geld verdienen und meine Familie von den Schulden befreien wollte. Außerdem hatte Mr. Cullen schon genug Probleme und ich wollte ihm sein Leben etwas leichter gestalten.

Sein Sohn Edward konnte sich von dem Unfall nicht erholen. Jedenfalls nicht psychisch.

Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass er nur mit ein paar Knochenbrüchen und einem etwas tiefen Schnitt am Oberarm davongekommen ist, was eigentlich schon fast an Wunder grenzt, wenn man den Zustand des Wagens nach dem Unfall in Betracht zieht. Nur stellte sich später heraus, dass das Glasstück in Edward's Arm einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Es waren drei OP's nötig, bis er seinen Arm wieder einigermaßen bewegen konnte.

Der Drummer der Band, Sammy Walden, starb am Unfallort. David Smith, Drummer der Band, und Edward's Co-Sängerin, Leila Poem, wurden noch am gleichen Tag entlassen, weil sie nur ein paar Quetschungen und Kratzer hatten.

Ein paar Tage später hörte man von der Presse, dass Edward und seine Freundin Leila sich getrennt hatten, wobei ich vorher nicht gewusst hatte, dass er und die Sängerin an seiner Seite ein Paar waren. Edward und seine angeblich zerstörte Band waren von da an das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.

Vom Gespräch meiner Mom mit Mr. Cullen habe ich mitbekommen, dass Edward sich in seinem Haus einquartiert hat und nur sehr selten rausgeht. Ob die Band noch existiert, weiß keiner. Ich glaube noch nicht einmal Edward weiß das. Jedenfalls hat sich das Label, bei dem er unter Vertrag steht, zu einer Pressekonferenz bereiterklärt und mitgeteilt, dass die Band eine kurze Pause machen würde.

Ich kann Edward verstehen. Er trauert um seinen Freund/Kollegen. Ich weiß was es bedeutet einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Trotzdem finde ich, dass er kein Recht darauf hat, seine Eltern so zu quälen, die regelrecht am Boden zerstört sind, seit Edward... nunja... nicht mehr Edward ist.

"Guten Morgen liebe Familienmitglieder!", ruft Jeremy und holt mich damit ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

"Es wird wohl nie langweilig deine große Schwester zu ärgern, was?"

"Nope". Jeremy grinst verschmitzt und stopft sich einen ganzen Pfannkuchen in den Mund.

"Jeremy!", warnt meine Mutter und deutet mit ihrem Blick Messer und Gabel an. "In kleine Stücke schneiden wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, wenn du nicht am Pfannkuchen ersticken willst".

"Ah nein, lass ihn ruhig", sage ich ironisch und klopfe meinem Bruder heftig auf den Rücken, was ihn zum husten bringt. Herrgott, ist der ein Vielfraß!

* * *

Nachdem ich meinen 18-jährigen Bruder, der eigentlich schon alt genug ist, um sich selber ein Auto anzulegen, in die Schule gefahren habe, rufe ich Kate, meine Kollegin/beste Freundin, an und frage, ob das Meeting schon angefangen hat.

"Nein, heute steht kein Meeting an. Überraschend, nicht? Heute mal kein Wochenreport. Ahja, Mr. Cullen war heute drei mal schon hier und hat nach dir gefragt. Er möchte mit dir reden."

Ich runzle die Stirn. "Mit mir reden? Worüber denn?".

"Weiß ich nicht aber irgendetwas scheint im Gange zu sein. Er schien aufgebracht."

"Okay", sage ich und biege in die Garage des Gebäudes. "Bin gleich oben".

Nachdem ich geparkt und ausgestiegen bin, gehe ich zu den Aufzügen. Etwas nervös warte ich auf das gewohnte "Ping", das mir signalisiert, dass die Aufzüge da sind. Warum will Mr. Cullen mich sprechen?

Endlich oben angekommen, gehe ich zu Kate's und meinem Arbeitsplatz, der durch einen weißen Halbschrank in zwei Teile getrennt wird. Allgemein ist das Büro von Cullen Records in allen möglichen Weißtönen gestaltet und wirkt für meinen Geschmack etwas zu... steril.

"Hey", begrüßt mich Kate lächelnd, doch ich winke ihr nur beim vorbeigehen und steuere geradewegs auf Mr. Cullen's Büro zu. Am Empfang sitzt keiner. Merkwürdig...

Nachdem ich ein paar mal tief durchatme, klopfe ich an seine Tür. Obwohl Carlisle Cullen ein Familienfreund ist, darf ich nicht vergessen, dass er auch mein Chef ist und mich auch ohne jeglichen Grund feuern kann. Oh Gott, bitte nicht.

"Herein", höre ich eine feste Männerstimme sagen und betrete das Büro.

Carlisle Cullen steht in seinem schwarzen Anzug am Fenster und betrachtet die Stadt, die sich unter seinen Füßen erstreckt.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen?". Mr. Cullen dreht sich um und ich begegne seinen grauen Augen, die ihn sehr weise wirken lassen. Als er auf mich zukommt bemerke ich, dass er seine Schultern hängen lässt, was seine prächtige Größe etwas in den Schatten stellt.

"Bella", flüstert er fast und lächelt schwach. Er fährt sich durch die silbergrauen Haare und sagt: "Setz dich, bitte".

Ich tue wie mir geheißen und sehe erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie man so ein heikles Thema angemessen angeht", murmelt er und geht um den Schreibtisch herum zu seinem Ledersessel.

"Habe... habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Mr. Cullen?", frage ich und kann das Zittern meiner Stimme kaum verbergen. Verdammt, ich brauche diesen Job!

"Nein, nein, um Gottes Willen, nein!", beeilt er sich zu sagen. "Du machst deine Arbeit ausgezeichnet Bella, wirklich. Es ist nur... Ich habe eine Frage, oder wohl eher eine Bitte an dich". Er lächelt unsicher, was meine Kopfhaut prickeln lässt. Oh Gott, was kommt jetzt?

"Würdest du meinen Sohn heiraten und ihm das Leben retten?".

* * *

 **Hey Leute :) Es ist ziemlich lange her, seit ich das letzte mal geschrieben habe… 2 Jahre schon, glaube ich.**

 **Jedenfalls ist das hier meine neue Geschichte und ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass es euch gefällt. Bitte hinterlasst viele Reviews und teilt mir mit, was ihr davon haltet :)**

 **P.S: Das Ende zu der Geschichte "Forever Love" ist in Bearbeitung ;)**


	3. Kapitel 2

**2\. Kapitel**

"Wie bitte?". Das muss wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein.

"Bella, ich weiß, dass du mich gerade für verrückt hältst, aber ich habe eine ganz logische Erklärung für das, was ich dir gerade vorgeschlagen habe." Er sieht mir in die Augen und wartet wohl auf eine ernsthafte Antwort von mir, aber ich kann mich nicht beherrschen und pruste los.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es wegen der Erleichterung ist, die mich plötzlich durchströmt, weil ich noch einen Job habe, oder aber wegen der absurden Frage, die er gestellt hat, jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht mehr einkriegen. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und lache, bis mir der Bauch wehtut und ich den ernsten Blick von Mr. Cullen bemerke. Verdammt, vor dir steht dein Chef und denkt, dass du dich über ihn lustig machst, reiß dich am Riemen, Bella!

"Tut mir leid, Mr. Cullen, es ist nur so dass... ". Mehr bringe ich nicht heraus, denn plötzlich sitzt Mr. Cullen mir gegenüber und sieht mich mit solch einer Intensität an, das mir die Worte im Halse steckenbleiben.

"Mein Sohn hatte vor 368 Tagen einen Unfall", beginnt er und seine Augen werden glasig. Ich richte mich etwas auf, weil ich seinen Schmerz schon fast körperlich spüren kann.

"Er hat überlebt. Dafür danke ich Gott jeden Tag aufs Neue. Aber... es fühlt sich manchmal auch so an, als ob ich ihn verloren hätte. Obwohl die Ärzte sein Klagen nicht nachvollziehen können, behauptet er, er habe nach den ganzen OP's sein Talent fürs Gitarrenspielen und Komponieren verloren.

Seine Ideen. Seine Träume. Seine Liebe. Alles habe er verloren."

"Mr. Cullen, es tut mir leid, ich weiß was sie durchmachen mussten und...".

"Bitte, Bella, lass mich ausreden." Ich schließe den Mund wieder und lasse den Mann weiterreden. "Meine Frau, Esme, hatte die Idee mit der Heirat. Natürlich war ich am Anfang sehr skeptisch und fragte mich, wie das gehen sollte. Doch dann überzeugte sie mich, indem sie dich als Ehepartnerin für unseren Sohn vorschlug. Nunja, um genau zu sein war es kein Vorschlag. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass du die Einzige bist, die Edward helfen kann."

"Ich kenne ihren Sohn nicht", murmle ich, was ja auch stimmt. Natürlich habe ich vieles über Edward gehört aber richtig begegnet bin ich ihm nie. "Wie kann ihre Frau wissen, dass ich ihm helfen kann?". Das alles ergibt gar keinen Sinn. Ich kann keinen Mann heiraten, den ich nicht kenne. Hallo?!

"Weil du einfach du bist, Bella", sagt Mr. Cullen und lächelt schwach. "Du hast eine Art an dir, die Menschen berührt und genau das braucht mein Sohn jetzt. Edward muss verstehen, dass das Leben weitergeht, auch wenn nicht immer alles nach Plan läuft. Er darf die Freude am Leben nicht verlieren. Bitte, Bella."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Richtige für diesen... Job... bin.", sage ich und will gerade aufstehen und dieser absurden Situation entfliehen, als mein Chef mich plötzlich an den Schultern packt.

"Ich kenne dich seit deiner Geburt, Bella. Ich war einer der ersten, der dich im Arm halten durfte. Das heißt, ich war Zeuge wie du zwei zerstrittene Familien wieder vereint hast." Das stimmt. Meine beiden Großeltern hatten der Heirat meiner Eltern nicht zugestimmt und sie danach jahrelang nicht kontaktieren wollen. Aber nach meiner Geburt konnten sie nicht anders und versöhnten sich. Ihrer neuen Enkeltochter zuliebe.

"Du warst schon damals etwas ganz Besonderes und das hat auch dein Vater gewusst. Ich musste ihm versprechen auf dich und deine Mutter aufzupassen, falls ihm etwas widerfährt. Natürlich konnte ich damals nicht ahnen, dass ein solch schreckliches Ereignis dich tatsächlich von deinem Vater trennen würde. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich mein Versprechen bis an mein Lebensende halten werde, Bella. Nie würde ich etwas tun, was dir schaden könnte. Ich garantiere dir, dass du diese "Ehe" jederzeit beenden kannst. Niemand wird dich daran hindern und ich persönlich werde derjenige sein, der dir die Scheidungspapiere in die Hand drückt, falls du es beenden wollen solltest".

Etwas gerührt über seine Worte frage ich: "Müssen wir denn unbedingt heiraten?".

Moment mal. Kann es sein, dass ich gerade sein Angebot angenommen habe und wir nun über die Details diskutieren? Wie zum Teufel konnte es so weit kommen?!

"Ich will, dass Edward keine Möglichkeit hat, dir zu entfliehen, was er am Anfang vielleicht versuchen wird, aber danach kann... ".

"Moment mal", unterbreche ich ihn. "Edward weiß nichts davon?". Schockiert starre ich Mr. Cullen an und warte auf eine Antwort.

"Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Aber er wird es akzeptieren. Das ist seine letzte Chance."

Ich seufze schwer, während ich das Gespräch mit meinem Chef noch einmal Revue passieren lasse: Edward Cullen. Depressionen. Bella Swan. Seine Rettung? Eine Ehe. Zwangsheirat? Oh Gott!

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann, Mr Cullen".

"Bitte, nenn mich Carlisle", lächelt mein womöglich zukünftiger Schwiegervater und fährt fort: "Bella, ich weiß, dass du dich gerade etwas überrumpelt fühlst aber denk bitte über mein Angebot nach. Rede mit deiner Mutter darüber. Ihre Antwort war zwar ein klares "Nein" aber vielleicht kannst du sie überzeugen."

Ich soll meine Mutter davon überzeugen zu einer Ehe mit einem mir unbekannten, depressiven Rockstar zuzustimmen? Verdammt, ich bin verzweifelt.

"Ich habe Edward kein einziges Mal gesehen", sage ich und seufze. Was tue ich hier eigentlich?

Carlisle's Augen weiten sich und er steht abrupt auf. Etwas entspannter als vorhin schlendert er zu seinem Schreibtisch und reicht mir ein Foto, das neben seinem Monitor steht. "Das ist mein Sohn, Edward Cullen", fügt er schließlich hinzu.

Lange starre ich auf das Foto in meiner Hand und spiele doch tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken diesen Mann zu heiraten. Er ist wirklich gutaussehend.

Und seine blauen Augen... man könnte sich glatt in der Tiefe seiner Augen verlieren.

Bin ich stark genug um diesen verlorenen Mann zu retten?

* * *

 **Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen :))**


	4. Kapitel 3

**3\. Kapitel**

"Mom, könntest du dich bitte beruhigen?".

Wir befinden uns im Wohnzimmer unserer Wohnung und ich versuche meine Mutter davon abzuhalten zur Villa der Cullens' zu fahren, um ihnen die Meinung über diese "Ehe" zu geigen.

Leider muss ich gestehen, dass sie das Angebot meines Chefs etwas schlechter aufgenommen hat als ich.

"MOM!", rufe ich erneut und nehme ihr die Autoschlüssel weg, die sie gerade in die Hand nehmen will. "Bella, gib mir die Schlüssel!", faucht sie mich an. "Alles hat seine Grenzen und das, was dieser arrogante Mann dir vorgeschlagen hat, übertrifft wirklich alles! Was denkt er sich denn dabei? Er hatte bereits ein klares "Nein" von mir bekommen! "

"Das ist auch etwas, worüber wir unbedingt reden sollten", wende ich ein und ziehe sie am Ellbogen zur Couch, weil ich befürchte, dass sie mir jede Sekunde entfliehen und zu meinem Chef fahren könnte. "Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

"Weil es einfach kein Thema ist, worüber man reden muss. Die Antwort ist doch bereits klar". Sie sieht mich verständnislos an, als sie sich neben mich auf die Couch setzt.

"Eben nicht", flüstere ich und blicke auf meine ineinanderverschränkten Hände.

"Wie bitte?". Ihre Augen weiten sich. "Du ziehst es ernsthaft in Erwägung, Edward zu heiraten? Einen Mann, der schwere psychische Probleme hat? Bella, diese Ehe wäre doch nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Die Cullens' wollen, dass ihr Sohn wieder gesund wird und dafür nutzen sie dich aus! Das kann, und werde, ich nicht zulassen!"

"Aber vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen", erwidere ich und schaue in die goldbraunen Augen meiner Mutter. Jeremy's Augen haben die gleiche Farbe. Meine habe ich von Dad geerbt. Sie sind genauso grün wie seine.

Verzweiflung und Verwirrung liegt in ihrem Blick, als sie flüstert: "Bella, du weißt nicht wovon du redest. Du kannst nicht einfach einen Mann heiraten, den du nicht kennst, nur weil du denkst ihm helfen zu können!"

"Ich _weiß,_ dass ich ihm helfen kann, Mom. Du musst mir nur vertrauen". Sie steht auf und ich befürchte schon, dass das Theater von vorne losgeht, aber stattdessen geht sie zum Fenster und blickt auf die parkenden Autos vor dem Gebäude. "Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragt sie anschließend so leise, dass ich mich neben sie stelle, um sie besser verstehen zu können.

"Ich kann nachvollziehen wie Edward sich fühlt. Er glaubt, dass er alles verloren hat und nichts mehr so sein wird wie früher. Ich kann ihm zeigen, wie man weitermacht. Ich habe es doch auch geschafft. Ich habe meinen Abschluss geschafft, obwohl Dad nicht mehr da ist". Meine Stimme bricht ab und ich schaue weg, damit Mom meine glasigen Augen nicht sieht. Ich will nicht, dass sie wieder an jene Zeit erinnert wird, die für uns alle die Hölle war.

"Du musst mir vertrauen, Mom. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", ich lächle schwach, doch meine Mutter zeigt keinerlei Reaktion.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihre Schultern, als ich sage: "Mom, bitte, lass es mich versuchen. Ich will diesen Weg nicht ohne deine Unterstützung einschlagen".

"Alles wird sich ändern, Bella. Du wirst zu Edward ziehen müssen". Okay ... das wusste ich nicht.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Weil Carlisle mir detailliert beschrieben hat, was er vorhat", fährt meine Mutter fort und legt dabei tröstend die Hände auf meinen Arm. "Du sollst zu Edward ziehen und mit ihm zusammen leben. Dort sollst du zunächst dafür sorgen, dass er Nüchtern bleibt, weil er sich anscheinend jeden Tag betrinkt und ... Wieso reden wir überhaupt darüber? Die Antwort lautet Nein, Bella!".

Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Situation so schlimm ist. Edward geht es also schlechter, als ich es gedacht hatte.

"Ich werde es tun", sage ich entschlossen und meine Mutter sieht mich mit hochgehobenen Augenbrauen an. "Ich werde es tun", wiederhole ich, eher um mich selbst zu überzeugen.

Plötzlich durchströmt mich eine ungewohnte Entschlossenheit und ich stürme zum Telefon. "BELLA, WAS TUST DU DA?", ruft meine Mutter und tritt mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen vor mich.

Schnell wähle ich die mir bekannte Nummer und lege das Telefon ans Ohr.

"Mr. Cullen? Hier ist Bella Swan. Ich habe es mir überlegt und..".

"BELLA MARIE SWAN, WAGE ES NICHT!", unterbricht mich der Schrei meiner Mutter. Ihre Augen funkeln vor Wut als sie noch einen Schritt auf mich zukommt.

"Ich werde ihren Sohn heiraten", beende ich meinen Satz und meine Mutter lässt die Arme sinken. Ihre Enttäuschung ist fast körperlich zu spüren.

"Bella", seufzt die männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich dir bin".

Ich schließe die Augen, weil ich den verletzten Blick meiner Mutter nicht ertragen kann, als ich sage: "Ich möchte es nur versuchen. Garantieren kann ich nichts".

"Natürlich, Bella. Trotzdem danken wir dir. Gerade haben wir mit Edward gesprochen. Er hat... ebenfalls zugestimmt". Er zögert, was mich etwas verunsichert. Anscheinend hat Edward nicht ganz ohne Protest nachgegeben. Naja, ich kanns ihm nicht verübeln.

"Wir werden sofort mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Ein Termin beim Standesamt wäre einfach zu kriegen und danach...".

Ich höre ihn nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht. Wie in Zeitlupe rollt meiner Mutter eine Träne über die Wange und ich lasse das Telefon fallen, um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Aber sie weicht mir aus und murmelt mit erstickter Stimme: "Dein Vater wäre enttäuscht von dir", bevor sie in ihr Zimmer geht und die Tür hinter sich abschließt.

Wie angewurzelt stehe ich da. Mitten im Wohnzimmer. Die Welt dreht sich nicht mehr. Warum? Warum kann sie es nicht verstehen? Warum soll Edward nicht geholfen werden?

Auch ich fange an zu weinen und sinke zu Boden. Das Telefon liegt immernoch auf dem Boden. Ich weiß nicht, ob Mr. Cullen noch in der Leitung ist. Eigentlich ist es mir auch egal.

"Hey... was ist denn los?", höre ich plötzlich meinen kleinen Bruder fragen, der vor mir auf die Knie geht. Wann ist er denn nach Hause gekommen?

Ein lautes schluchzen dringt aus meiner Kehle, als ich ihm antworten will und sein Anblick verschleiert sich durch meine Tränen.

"Shhh". Jeremy legt einen Arm um mich und zieht mich an seine Brust.

Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, lasse ich mich von meinem kleinen Bruder trösten.

* * *

 **Hey Leute :) Danke fürs Lesen ^^**

 **Hinterlasst einen Review ;)**


	5. Kapitel 4

**4\. Kapitel**

Die letzten beiden Wochen hat mir meine Mutter immer wieder versichert, dass ich es mir jederzeit anders überlegen kann. Sie hat zwar deutlich gemacht, dass sie nichts von dieser Hochzeit hält aber tut trotzdem alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um mich emotional zu unterstützen. Ich glaube sogar fast, dass sie langsam anfängt meine Beweggründe zu verstehen.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass du diese Entscheidung nicht eines Tages bereust", sagte sie nachdem ich vor zwei Wochen in ihr Zimmer ging, um mich mit ihr zu versöhnen. "Jedes Mädchen hat das Recht, ihre Hochzeit in allen Einzelheiten vorauszuplanen und den Mann zu heiraten, den sie liebt".

Ich glaube sie ahnt gar nicht, wie sehr mich ihre Worte getroffen haben. Bisher war mir nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr diese Ehe meine Zukunft beeinflussen würde. Wenn ich mich eines Tages verlieben sollte, wird dieser Mann nicht der erste sein, den ich geheiratet habe. Immer wird dieses kleine Detail zwischen uns stehen.

Diese und noch quälendere Gedanken gehen mir durch den Kopf, als wir im nüchtern aussehenden Büro im Rathaus auf Edward warten. Meine Hände sind vor Nervosität so feucht, dass ich sie mir an der Hose abwischen muss.

Mr. Cullen hat darauf bestanden, dass ich wenigstens ein weißes Kleid anziehe, damit mir meine erste Hochzeit nicht als etwas bedeutungsloses im Gedächtnis bleibt. Doch das wird sie sein. Bedeutungslos.

Hier sitze ich also, in Jeans und einer grünen Bluse, die kastanienbraunen Haare geflochten, und warte auf meinen zukünftigen Ehemann. Unwillkürlich frage ich mich, für welches Outfit sich Edward wohl entschieden hat. Vielleicht für einen Smoking? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Esme Cullen, die neben mir sitzt, nimmt meine Hand in ihre und drückt sie leicht. "Er wird gleich hier sein", flüstert sie leise und lächelt aufmunternd. Meine Mutter und Jeremy stehen neben der Tür und bemühen sich ebenfalls um ein Lächeln, als sie meinen Blick bemerken. "Wir können dir gar nicht genug danken, Bella", sagt Mrs. Cullen und lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. "Du wirst es schaffen, dass mein Sohn wieder glücklich ist". Ich nicke nur, weil ich tatsächlich anfange zu zweifeln, ob diese Ehe wirklich eine gute Idee ist.

In diesem Moment geht die Tür auf und Mr. Cullen tritt mit seinem Sohn ins Büro. Gefolgt werden die beiden von einem Standesbeamten, der mir ein Formular reicht.

"Sie müssen neben die Unterschrift noch das Datum setzen", sagt er und gibt mir einen Stift. Langsam erhebe ich mich und nähere mich dem Schreibtisch, wo auch Edward Cullen steht. Ich hatte gehofft seine meeresblauen Augen von nahem betrachten zu können, doch er verbirgt sie hinter einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille. Dazu trägt er Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift _"Oh, Fuck it."_.

Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, was er von dieser Eheschließung hält.

Mir fallen seine Tattoos auf, die auf dem Foto nicht zu sehen waren, das mir Mr. Cullen gezeigt hat. Sie bedecken seinen kompletten rechten Unter- und Oberarm und ich frage mich, bis wohin sie überhaupt reichen.

Mühsam reiße ich meinen Blick von Edward und lege das Blatt auf den Tisch, beuge mich darüber und schreibe: _16\. August 2015_. Danach gebe ich dem Beamten das Formular zurück. Erneut werfe ich einen Blick in Edward's Richtung, der mich bis jetzt kein einziges Mal angesprochen, geschweige denn angesehen hat.

Wir nehmen unsere Plätze vor dem Schreibtisch ein und der Beamte begrüßt uns alle herzlich. Lächelnd fängt er an, den traditionellen Text vorzulesen, doch ich höre ihm nicht zu. Meine Gedanken wandern zu meinem Vater und ich frage mich, was er von dieser Sache halten würde. Die Worte meiner Mutter kommen mir wieder in den Sinn: _"Dein Vater wäre enttäuscht von dir"._

Plötzlich räuspert sich Edward und sagt: "Ja". Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich seine Stimme höre. Sie ist hart und einschüchternd, aber auch ziemlich desinteressiert.

Als der Beamte mich ansieht registriere ich, dass wir offensichtlich beim Jawort angelangt sind und flüstere: "Ja, ich will".

"Tja, dann gratuliere ich Ihnen". Der Standesbeamte steht mit einem höflichen Lächeln auf und wir tun es ihm gleich. "Hiermit erkläre ich Sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen".

Sobald Edward diese Worte hört, steht er auf, flieht buchstäblich aus dem Büro und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Sein Vater folgt ihm und will ihn höchstwahrscheinlich aufhalten, während meine Mutter zu mir tritt und mich in ihre Arme schließt.

"Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass die Hochzeit meiner süßen Bella so ablaufen würde". Zärtlich streicht sie mir durchs Haar. "Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust", fügt sie hinzu und ich kann meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was habe ich bloß getan? Diesem Mann kann nicht geholfen werden! Noch nicht einmal eines Blickes hat er mich gewürdigt!

"Bella", höre ich plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme sagen und versuche mir die Tränen wegzuwischen. Vergeblich.

Ich löse mich von meiner Mutter und sehe Mrs. Cullen in die Augen. Mir fällt auf, dass sie braun sind. Unwillkürlich frage ich mich, von wem Edward seine Augenfarbe geerbt hat. Die kupferfarbene Mähne hat er zumindest von seiner Mutter.

"Bella, Liebes", wiederholt Esme. "Gib ihm bitte eine Chance. Ich weiß, dass Edward gerade keinen guten Eindruck gemacht hat aber so ist er normalerweise nicht. Ich wünschte du hättest ihn vor... diesem Unfall gekannt. Glaub mir, er ist ein guter Junge". Ich nicke und hoffe, dass ihre Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen. Sonst ist dieses Projekt schneller vorbei, als sie denken können.

"Du kannst jederzeit zu mir oder zu Carlisle kommen, wenn du einen Rat brauchst oder Probleme hast", versichert sie mir und schließt mich in ihre Arme. Ich beruhige mich allmählich und bin dankbar für die tröstenden Worte dieser fremden Frau, die jetzt meine Schwiegermutter ist.

Auch Jeremy gratuliert mir und legt einen Arm um meine Schulter, als Mrs. Cullen zur Tür geht und sie für uns aufhält. "Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass Bella ihr neues Zuhause kennenlernt".

Mein neues Zuhause. Mein neues Leben. Mit Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Über Kommentare würde ich mich riesig freuen ^^**

 **Danke fürs Lesen :)**


	6. Kapitel 5

**5\. Kapitel**

Ich bin Zuhause. Das ist mein neues Zuhause. Diese Wohnung. Bei Edward Cullen, dem berühmten Rockstar.

"Hier ist das Wohnzimmer". Esme Cullen, meine neue Schwiegermutter, steht rechts von mir und deutet mit einer groben Handbewegung auf die Umgebung. Auch ohne ihre Hilfe hätten wir erkennen können, dass dies das Wohnzimmer ist. Aber ich will meine schlechte Laune nicht an ihr auslassen.

Es fällt auf, dass die Möbel in dunklen Farben gehalten wurden, während die Wände in einem herrlichen weiß schimmern. Die Laminatböden knarren unter meinen hohen Schuhen, als ich mich der Kücheninsel nähere, um mir die Küche anzusehen, die an das Wohnzimmer angrenzt. Sie ist schön, geräumig und ziemlich steril. Unwillkürlich frage ich mich, ob hier jemals schonmal gekocht wurde.

"Durch die Tür dort hinten gelangt ihr in den Garten", lächelt Esme, als sie bemerkt, dass Jeremy sich neugierig dem Hinterbereich nähert. "Wooow, der Garten ist riesig, Bella", höre ich ihn sagen. "Von hier aus kann man sogar die Spitzen der Hochhäuser sehen".

Ich geselle mich zu ihm und kuschele mich wieder an seine Brust. Wieder kann ich nur darüber staunen, wie sehr mich seine Gegenwart stärkt.

"Oben sind die Schlafzimmer. Komm, Bella, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer". Esme lächelt mich an, als sie an mir vorbei und zur Treppe geht. Wir folgen ihr.

"Deine Koffer sind noch im Auto", bemerkt meine Mutter und mir wird klar, dass das das erste Mal ist, dass sie seit der Trauung etwas sagt. "Die kann Loretta holen", antwortet Esme und öffnet die erste Tür rechts. "Wer ist Loretta?", will ich wissen. "Sie ist die Haushaltshilfe. Du kannst dich an sie wenden, wenn du etwas brauchst, Liebes". Eine Haushaltshilfe? Daran muss ich mich eventuell gewöhnen.

Ich betrete mein neues Schlafzimmer und bemerke mit erstaunen, dass es doppelt so groß ist wie mein Zimmer in unserer Wohnung. Ich habe ein riesiges Doppelbett und ein Bad für mich allein! Meine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem grinsen, als ich mich den riesigen Fenster im Raum nähere. Die Aussicht ist einfach spektakulär!

"Am Ende des Flurs befindet sich Edward's Zimmer. Direkt daneben findest du sein Arbeitszimmer... ähm... Bella, ich muss dich bitten diesen Raum nicht zu betreten". Mit erweckter Neugier wende ich mich wieder Esme zu und sehe sie fragend an. Auch Jeremy und Mom runzeln die Stirn. "Wieso nicht?"

"Edward hat es nicht gern. Du würdest dir jede Menge Stress ersparen, wenn du dich von diesem Raum fernhältst". Sie sieht unsicher aus. Warum? Was versteckt Edward dort?

"Okay, ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir jetzt gehen". Meine Mutter macht Anstalten das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, als ich sie am Arm packe. "Moment, Edward ist doch noch gar nicht hier. Bleibt noch ein wenig, bitte". Warum hat sie es nur so eilig? Ich will hier nicht allein zurückbleiben.

"Er wird bestimmt gleich antreffen. Wir sollten jetzt gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr eine Menge zu klären habt". Esme verlässt das Zimmer mit einem Lächeln. Meine Mutter folgt ihr.

Jeremy und ich gehen Arm in Arm die Treppen runter, als er mir etwas ins Ohr flüstert, das sich anhört wie ein "Sei stark". So weit ist es also mit mir gekommen? Mein kleiner, unreifer Bruder tröstet mich, während meine Mutter keinerlei Reaktionen zeigt? Noch nicht einmal Wut! Als wäre ihr all das gleichgültig!

An der Haustür umarmt mich meine Familie, inklusive Mrs. Cullen, zum Abschied und lässt mich in Edward's Wohnung zurück. Nunja, es ist jetzt auch irgendwie meine Wohnung. Merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Da ich nichts mit mir anzufangen weiß, gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lasse mich auf die dunkelbraune Couch fallen. Hmm, sie ist echt gemütlich. Aufmerksam lasse ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis eine Collage an der Wand mein Interesse weckt. Sie besteht aus mehreren kleinen Bildern von Edward und... einer Frau, die man aber nicht erkennen kann. Ihr Gesicht wurde aus den Fotos rausgeschnitten. Übrig sind ihre goldblonden Haare und ihre schlanke Figur, die sich an Edward schmiegt.

Plötzlich fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das ist Leila! Leila Poem, Edward's Ex-Freundin! Aber warum wurden die Fotos so verunstaltet? Wenn Edward die Fotos nicht mehr sehen möchte, hätte er die Collage doch einfach abhängen können. Immer schwerer fällt es mir, diesen komplizierten Mann zu verstehen. Und warum wohl niemand sein Arbeitszimmer betreten darf?

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde denke ich tatsächlich darüber nach, mich heimlich in das verbotene Zimmer zu schleichen. Er ist nicht Zuhause und würde es somit nicht mitkriegen. Der Versuchung erlegen, begebe ich mich ins obere Stockwerk und in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Ich bin beruhigt zu sehen, dass sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer keine Leichen befinden. Verdammt, Bella! Das ist kein Horrorfilm, reiß dich zusammen!

Ein Schreibtisch und drei E-Gitarren in verschiedenen Farben füllen den etwas kleinen Raum. An den Wänden befinden sich unzählige goldene Platten und einige Preise in Regalen. Es ist tatsächlich beeindrucken wie talentiert Edward anscheinend ist. Liebend gern würde ich ihn einmal spielen hören. Vielleicht würde er mir sogar etwas vorsingen, wenn ich ihn darum bitte?

Die zerknüllten Papierstücke auf dem Schreibtisch fallen mir ins Auge und ich nehme eins in die Hand, um es auseinanderzufalten. Du meine Güte! Es ist ein Song! Edward arbeitet an einem Song! Vielleicht gibt ihm das Kraft. Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so verloren wie ich dachte.

Zielsicher nähere ich mich dem CD-Player, der neben seinem Schreibtisch steht. Ich frage mich, für welche Musikrichtung sich der berühmte Edward Cullen wohl interessiert. Nervös drücke ich den Play-Button und eine butterweiche, männliche Stimme erfüllt den Raum.

Es ist seine Stimme. Edward's Stimme.

Gott, er berührt etwas in meinem Herzen und ich bin plötzlich den Tränen nahe. Wie konnte er nur aufhören zu musizieren? Die Musik hätte ihm Kraft geben können! Seine Fans und seine Familie hätten ihm helfen können! Warum hat er sie bloß aus seinem Leben verbannt? Warum sein Talent vergeudet?

Ich kenne Edward nicht, aber seine Musik reicht, um in sein Innerstes zu blicken. Seine Mutter hatte tatsächlich Recht. Er ist ein guter, talentierter, verletzter junger Mann, der sich wieder zurück ins Leben kämpfen muss.

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL TUST DU DA?". Erschrocken fahre ich herum und entdecke meinen Ehemann, der mit geballten Fäusten im Türrahmen steht.

* * *

 **Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen :)**


End file.
